Permanence
by buffy4angel73
Summary: Complete - Buffy and Willow head to LA to give Angel some good news B/A


TITLE: Permenance  
AUTHOR: Kay  
RATING: NC-17  
FEEDBACK: Absolutely. Send it on over to

SUMMARY: Willow has some good news for Angel and hopefully Buffy. They head to LA to see Angel. Eventually B/A.

DEDICATIONS: To all those Buffy and Angel Fan Fiction writers. You have inspired me. Aside from schoolwork I have never written any sort of fiction before but am addicted to all B/A stories.

NOTES: This is not set anywhere in particular but obviously after Angel has moved to LA and into the hotel. Probably around early Buffy (7) & Angel (4). There is no Connor. Cordy become part demon but never ascended. Tara was never killed.

I have taken a few liberties to try and right a few of Joss' wrongs. Hope you can forgive any mistakes. Let me know what you think. Criticism is also welcomed.

I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I hope they do not mind how I have borrowed them.

Part 1

Somewhere between Sunnydale and LA, Willow and Buffy are driving to see the LA gang.

"Don't you think we should have rung before heading off? Given him to time to get used to the idea?"

"No. It'll be a surprise granted but I don't want him thinking that this is for me. You know Angel, with too much time to think, not a good thing. He has never been impulsive and always thinks way too much. He would probably come up with some reason as why he didn't deserve it. This way we go in, do the spell and then leave. Should take an hour, two tops then we head home and he can get on with his new life."

Willow wasn't sure about this. When she told Buffy she had found the cure to make Angel's soul permanent she didn't know what to expect. Buffy had not exactly been herself since coming back but she had been worried this would send her into a tailspin. Buffy had behaved quite the opposite. Saying that Angel had a right to his happiness and they should go straight away and do the spell. No time to waste.

So they had walked out of the house, hopped in the car and headed off to LA. From the time she told Buffy to getting in the car was like about 20 minutes. Willow was reeling from the quickness of it. This was strange, as she had been researching this for the last couple of months. She was determined to make Buffy not regret being bought back to the living.

"Don't look so worried Will. You said that Wesley suspected that Angel and Cordelia were starting to get close."

"Oh Buffy, I am so sorry to tell you that. I wasn't sure whether to tell you or not." Interrupting her friend.

Buffy cut her off, "It is OK Wills. I am happy for him. You should have seen how down he was when I met with him all those months ago. He deserves to move on and with this he can really do that. If he and Cordy have started a relationship like Wesley seems to think then this is a good thing for them both."

Willow was still worried. She had spent the last couple of months trying to find this to help her friend Buffy not so that Cordelia could get the benefit. This was supposed to be about Angel and Buffy getting back together and everything being happy again. She had not seen Buffy really smile in so long she was wondering if maybe Angel was the only one left who could break though to her. If he had actually moved on to Cordy then maybe there was no hope left.

One Hour Later Willow and Buffy pull up outside Angel's Hotel.

"You sure about springing this on them?" Willow asked on final time before getting out of the car.

"Yeah, there is only an hour till sunset so they should all be there by now. This way he can't run away while the sun is still out." Buffy half joked. Willow thought she noticed a slight play of emotions cross Buffy's face but it was so quick and then it was gone. She just prayed this would work, both for Buffy and Angel.

They walked up the stairs and opened the front door. A slight girl with long, dark hair walked up to them.

"Hi," she said cheerily "Welcome to Angel Investigations. Oh Willow, Hi. How are you?"

Buffy didn't say anything, just stood there very still and very quite, hugging herself and looking at this girl. She knew that Angel had some new people working of him, not that she could remember their names, but she suddenly realized how far removed she was from his life now. Probably the fact that he still knew all her family and friends she never really thought of him as not being a part of her life and her not being a part of his life. But here was this girl who got to see him everyday and knew him, as Buffy now did not.

Willow looked across to Buffy. Buffy just stood motionless and didn't say anything. Willow wasn't sure what was going on but she had best find Angel. "Umm..Hi Fred. I'm fine thank you. How are you? Lots of bad demons to keep you all busy?

"Not too bad at the moment. Few cases to sort out. Nothing too demony."

"Is Angel here?" Willow asked. If he wasn't then she would be able to take Buffy out again and maybe try and get her out of this trance she seems to have gone into.

"Yeah." said Fred. From behind the counter an attractive dark man came around and stood behind the small girl called Fred. He placed his hands on her shoulders lovingly and smiled. "Oh Charles this is Willow, remember? She's from Sunnydale. Right? They're looking for Angel," she said looking up at him.

"Oh Hi Willow and …" He asked looking at Buffy but when she didn't reply he continued "Cordy just went up a while ago to wake him up so they should be down soon. Would you like a drink while you wait for him? Fred'll get ya anything ya want while I go chase up our boy Angel. See what or should I say who is keeping him." He said this with a knowing grin to Fred as he walked towards the stairs.

Fred giggled. "Suppose you know that those two seem to finally be getting together. With all the kyrumption we can't believe it took them so long." She turned towards the counter and once behind it pulled out some coffee mugs and stated to get some drinks ready.

Willow reached out and took Buffy's hand "You OK?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said while inhaling a shuddering breath. "I think I need some air. You grab a drink and call me when he comes down." She let go of Wills hand and walked though the foyer to the courtyard. It was all nice, shady and cool. She took some deep breaths. Maybe Willow was right she hadn't thought this though when they had decided to head straight for LA. Who did she think she was barging into his new life up here? Hadn't he already told her years ago that this was his town and he didn't need her here?

She certainly did not expect coming here to have this effect on her. Well, truthfully any effect. Maybe that was what she wanted. Nothing else seemed to penetrate her cold heart anymore. Maybe she thought that if this didn't either then she may as well have stayed dead. But it did have an effect. She wasn't really sure what that meant at this stage but any feelings were good after what she had been though, right?

As soon as they had gotten close to the building she had the familiar sensation of knowing he was there. It was the connection they had always had. She felt him. After all this time it was a shock to still have that. When they had met up all those months ago when she came back she was still too vagued out to notice then. She wondered could he feel her presence.

Part 2

Upstairs in Angel's apartment.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Cordelia, kissing the handsome man in bed, "Time to get."

"Umm. That is a nice wake up call. Do you wake up all your friends like that?" Asked the sleepy vampire to the beautiful dark-haired girl kissing him awake.

"Only the cute ones. "

"Oh you think I am cute hey?" He rolled over and put his arms around her. It was nice having someone in his life again. The loneliness had started to ebb away.

"Sometimes, maybe. But with that bed hair I may have to reconsider." She joked at him. They had such an ease with each other. It was nice.

She pulled away from him and got up off the bed. "As nice as this I'm sure there is some big bad out there we need to take care of so up you get big guy. I'll get you some breakfast while you have shower."

"You could join me you know. Help me wash those hard to reach places?" He knew she wouldn't. Not when the others knew she was up here. He hopped up and walked around to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and stepped inside. Hot showers were one of his weaknesses. It made him feel half human when it warmed up his skin. He had this strange feeling this morning. Ever since he woke up. It was like the way his body used to feel when he knew Buffy was around. That couldn't possible be it. Maybe he was starting to have that connection with Cordy now.

They had been spending quite a bit of time together….alone. He was starting to feel comfortable in this relationship he had with her. When she had broached the idea of them being a couple he had been a bit surprised. They had know each other for six years. Since they had hooked up in LA three years ago they had become a lot closer. After Doyle died she had become his best friend. Maybe this was a natural progression for them.

If he was right and this connection he was feeling was with her now then it had obviously been the right decision…he hoped. He got out of the shower and toweled his body dry. Walking out with just a towel around him he found Cordy in his kitchen warming up some blood for him.

"Here you go. Do you want a coffee also?"

"No. I'll get one when we go downstairs. The others all here yet?"

"Fred and Gunn are down there. Wesley rang and said he would be here in half an hour. Had to pick something up and I don't know where Lorne is." She informed Angel. Even though Wes was technically the boss she still felt like Angel was in charge.

As they were talking while Angel had his morning blood there was a knock on the door. It was Gunn. "Hey man," he greeted Angel, "there are two young hotties downstairs looking for you."

"Do we know them?" Asked the vampire. Still sipping his blood.

"Umm yeah one is your friend from Sunnydale Willow and the …"

"What. Willow is here why?" Said Angel standing up quickly, walking over to Gunn. He had abandoned the mug of blood at the sound of her name. He had a terrible feeling now. Last time Willow came to LA was to tell him about Buffy.

"Wait a minute Angel. She probably just came for some witch convention and dropped in to say hi. It doesn't mean something bad has happened. Get dressed and we'll go and find out." She walked out of the apartment with Gunn so Angel could get dressed.

Once outside the door and away from Angel, Cordy spoke. "Is she OK? Is she upset or anything?" She nervously asked Gunn.

"No she looks fine. It's the other one.." As he was talking Angel strode out of the apartment and met them just outside his door. He had heard Cordy asking Gunn about Willow. She was just as worried as he was, just not wanting to let on to him.

"Lets go see what Willow has to say." Angel headed towards the stairs.

As they descended the stairs he saw Willow sitting at the counter talking to Fred and having coffee. No bad vibes yet. She didn't look devastated like she had last time.

"Hi Willow. Is everything OK? Is everyone alright?" He so wanted to ask after Buffy but wasn't game. What if something bad had happened, again. He didn't know how he would cope with that news again.

Willow saw the worry on his face and cursed herself for not having called first. She had forgotten that last time she was here it was with the news that Buffy had died and they had had to have the funeral without him as she had not been able to find him. He probably thought she was here with more bad news. "No Angel, every one is fine. All is right in the land of Sunnydale. Well as well as it can be when you live on a Hellmouth. Anyway I'm here, or I should say we, are here with some good news."

"We?" Angel asked looking around the room, he didn't see anyone else. "Who's we?"

"Umm Buffy and I. She is out in your courtyard." As she said this he spun around towards the doorway to the courtyard and could see her sitting out there on the chair.

Fred and Gunn look at each other. So this blonde slip of a girl is the love of Angel's very long undead life. Oh and she's the Slayer. She didn't look like she could go three rounds with a paper bag. Both were worried about Cordy and looked towards her. How would this affect her and Angel's relationship. They were both very protective of Cordy and Angel. Besides they didn't even know this girl with the funny name.

If his heart could skip a beat, it would have, at being so close to her again. He could not see her face but new all the details of it in his mind. He noticed she had cut her hair into a shorter length. He liked it. He wanted to run out there and hug her to him tightly and then yell at her for scaring him with her unannounced visit.

Still speaking to Willow but not taking his eyes off Buffy he asked "What good news?" What good news would make them come all the way to LA. He knew that Xander's wedding had been called off at the last minute. Apart from that his Sunnydale information was lacking at the moment.

"I think I'll let Buffy tell you. I'll just and go get her." The red head wicca walked out into the courtyard to tell her that Angel had come down. As she got through the door Buffy had gotten up and was walking towards her. "Hey Buffy. He's here."

"Yeah Will, I know. I can feel him. Can you believe after all this time we still have that connection."

"No it doesn't surprise me at all. Come on in and you can tell him our big news." She was so happy to hear about the connection still being there and that Buffy had managed to tap back into it so easily. This could work out well after all. Tara had told her not to get her hopes up, but how could she not this was Buffy and Angel.

Back inside Angel listened to the conversation. So she still felt it too. It now explained the feeling he had when he woke up. This also meant he did not have that connection with Cordelia. Luckily he had not said anything to her about it. It was probably safer that he did not have it with Cordy anyway. That would probably create a whole world of trouble, literally.

Buffy and Willow walk back inside. "Hi Cordy" says Willow, just noticing her for the first time. Cordy walks up to the Sunnydale girls and gives them a hello hug each. "Hi Buffy and Willow. Nice haircut Buff. How are you both? How's the gang? What are you guys in LA for? Is there some big bad demon after us?"

"Hi Cordy," says Buffy, "no there is no immediate danger from a bad demon that we know of. Actually why we came was to ensure that one particular demon can never come back." She finally looked over towards Angel. He was still so breathtakingly handsome. "Hi Angel. Good to see you again. How have you been?" She asked somewhat shyly which was not normally her nature.

It took him a minute to register that she was talking to him. Just to see her again this close was over whelming. "Fine thank you Buffy. And you?"

"Yep Peachy. You know me."

"So what is the good news?" Asked Fred. She was a little anxious. "Oh I'm Fred by the way. We didn't really meet probably before. This is Charles. We work here with Angel and Cordy."

"Oh yeah. It's nice to meet you Charles and Fred. Well it seems our resident witch," she looked towards Willow and smiled, "has been tinkering away and found the spell to anchor your soul Angel." She let this sink into them.

Angel had been looking at the floor and now his head snapped up and looked straight at Willow. "Are you…Are you sure Willow?" Please let this not be a joke or mistake. Dare he let himself hope this could be for real?

"Yeah Angel I am. I rang Giles in London and he checked it with a coven he knows over there. They said it was the right one. Besides there is a test we can do afterwards that will show us if it was successful."

There was just silence between them all now. They were all taking in the enormity of this news, for them and especially for Angel. Fred and Gunn were not really sure what it all meant but knew it was good. The others all remembered back to four years earlier when he had lost his soul.

Buffy and Angel just looked at each other. She had a smile on her face. This was good news for him. As they sat all contemplating the news, Wesley and Lorne walked in.

Everyone but Buffy and Angel turned to look at them when they walked in. Wesley noticed that Buffy and Willow were here and wondered why. Lorne notice the two new people and could feel the happiness in the room. He could also see and feel the tension and love between Angel and the blonde girl but he had no idea of why.

"Hello Buffy and Willow." Said Wesley.

"Hi Wesley." Said Willow.

"Wesley?" Asked Buffy. He looked very different from the straight laced British watcher who had turned up in Sunnydale years ago.

"Yes Buffy. How are you both? What brings you here?" His mind ticking over to what demon information they must be chasing.

Willow explained to Wesley what they were doing here. He looked over to Angel who was sitting down next to Cordelia and looking very dazed. This is probably something he thought could never happen.

Wesley asked Willow all the obvious questions; How? Is it safe? What do we do? Etc.

Buffy tuned out to the wicca and the ex-watcher. She was watching how Angel and Cordy were with each other. He was leaning over with his forearms resting on his knees and she had her arm around his shoulder. They were talking quietly to each other. No doubt about how this will change their relationship.

"Well it seems you have everything you may need Willow. Should we get started? If it is done before sunset we may not have as many interruptions."

"Sure Wes." Willow said agreeing with him. She turned to the rest of the group. Angel and Cordy were quietly talking to each other. Charles, Fred and Lorne were chatting and Buffy was just standing there watching her and Wesley. She felt bad to have abandoned Buffy but she needed Wesley's help.

Part 3

"OK everyone. I need Angel to stand in the middle of a circle with all of us sitting around him holding hands. Wesley and I should be on opposite sides to each other. "

Willow proceeded to tell them all how the spell would go and what would happen. "Angel you may experience some pain as the soul is permanently attached while Angelus fights it. I will be able to monitor it and know if it is normal or not. Everyone else, no matter how bad it looks you cannot let go of each other to go to him. If you do then it will be broken and I will not able to start again. Do you all understand?" She said this while looking at Cordy and Buffy mainly. More so Cordy. Buffy understood pain and how much he could handle better than Cordy might.

"Willow are you sure about this?" Asked Angel. "May be we shouldn't. I don't know if I really.."

"Yes you do Angel." Said Cordy. "You do deserve this. No one I know deserves this more than you. This will mean not having to worry about him coming back anymore. He can't hurt you or anyone else ever again."

"Cordy's right Angel. If this means never having Angelus come back then it is worth it and you do deserve it. You are a champion and help others. About time you can relax a little."

Everyone turned to Buffy when she said this. She had not said much since she had been there and most in the room did not expect her to agree with Cordelia. Angel looked up at her with those big brown eyes that were full of worry and she smiled at him. He took this as the encouragement it was meant to be and stood to take the candle from Willow. He wasn't a fan of the flame but hey he was in a room full of people who were his friends, past and present and they wouldn't let anything bad happen, right?

As they stood in the circle Willow began the spell. No one else, besides maybe Wesley, could understand the Romanian that she was reciting. All of a sudden you could see a force go though her and Angel yelled in pain. He had one hand still holding the candle and the other gripping his chest. He had half fallen to his knees but was trying to stay upright and hold the candle.

Cordy and Fred had very worried looks and kept telling themselves he would be OK and Willow knew what she was doing. They tried to restrain the desire to run and help him and just held onto the hands they were holding tighter. Praying Angel would be OK.

Angel continued to scream in pain and then all of a sudden he stopped. Willow also seemed to have finished with the spell.

"You can let go now. It is done." As she said this Angel fell to the ground and dropped the black candle. Cordy and Fred ran to check that he was OK. The boys were not much different. They were equally concerned with how their good friend had fared after the spell.

Buffy and Willow took a step back. Although they were both concerned they realised there was enough people around Angel at the moment and he needed time to recover. It took ever ounce of will power Buffy had not to push them all out of the way and check on him. Willow turned to Buffy. "He will be OK. Couple of minutes and he will be fine. Just needs to catch his breath so to speak."  
"Thanks Will." Buffy said turning her attention from Angel to Willow.

"Once we have done the test to see if it had worked then we can go."

"Sure. I think that would be for the best."

"Ok we just need to give him a little time and we can do it."

Willow walked over to her bag and took out another small candle and a test tube of liquid. She walked over to Angel who had been moved to the couch and told him she needed a couple of stands of his hair. He let her pinch a few and she went back to the test tube and candle. Buffy walked over to her.

"What's with the hair?" Queried Buffy. Everyone else had turned and followed Willow with their gazes to see what was with the hair.

"Remember when we did the spell on Amy years ago to see if she was a witch? Well this is similar and therefore I needed some of his hair."

"Oh OK." Said Buffy

"Huh?" The rest of the group said.

Willow didn't take much notice and Wesley explained to them how the test would work. She put the hair into the test tube and continued to heat it. Once done she walked over to Angel. They all stood back and he held out his arm.

"Ok," said Willow, "Red it worked, Green it didn't." She poured the warm liquid on his arm as everyone, including the vampire held their breaths after a few seconds it went red. Everyone except Buffy and Angel let out a big cheer. They all started hugging and congratulating him. Buffy grinned, happy for Angel. Knowing that Angelus can now never come back must be a huge weight lifted off his shoulders not to mention the not being able to let yourself be happy for fear of destroying the world.

Angel hugged them all. He held on to Willow a bit longed and thanked her. The only one he didn't hug was Buffy.

"This calls for a celebration." Said Gunn. Which was heartily agreed to by Cordy, Fred and Lorne. Angel was still reeling and Wesley was not sure what to do.

"Sounds great but we should really get going Willow." Said Buffy. "I don't want to leave Dawn for too long. Who knows what trouble she will find." Buffy knew she was starting to babble but she needed to get out of here.

Angel stood up. He almost felt back to normal. He still had a dull ache in his chest but was sure that would go away soon. As the others started to make plans for the impromptu celebration Willow began to gather her things back into the bag and Buffy and Angel were left alone for the moment.

"Thanks Buffy. I know that.."

"Hey no sweat Angel. Not that I actually did anything. Willow is the genius. I just came along for the ride. Make sure she got here safely and all." Yes she was babbling again.

"You don't have to go. Please st…"

"Sorry no can do. We took off pretty quick and didn't have time to explain to the others and you know how much Dawnie worries."

"Oh well. It was nice to see you again." More than that but what else could he say. "Tell Dawnie I said Hi."

"I will she is going to be mighty peeved at me for not letting her come along. She misses you."

Just as Angel was about to say he missed her and Buffy also they heard the doors open and felt an erie presence. They all turned to the door and unwelcome company walked in.

"Well, well Angelus," said the older intruder, "Rounding up a few more helpless individuals to hero worship you?"

Part 4

"What do you want Holtz" Angel asked, stepping between Holtz and Buffy & Willow. The fact he didn't know who they were was good. No need to give the man more information than he needed.

"I've come to kill you Angelus. To finally get this over and done with so I can move onto other vampires."

Buffy and Willow stood back. They didn't know who these people were but it didn't sound like they were friends. And what with 'Angelus' Buffy thought.

There was a brunette with the old guy and she stepped forward. "Well Angel, seems as if your time could be up - or at least for a good butt whipping." Lila knew that Holtz probably wouldn't be able to kill Angel but he may take out one or two of his friends and that would be precious. She wasn't sure who the two new ones were. Probably clients, needing the help of the 'agency'. "These little girls will see that you are not the big hero everyone thinks you are."

The gang watched as from behind Lila, about 10 of Holtz's men walked in. Excluding Lila - she wouldn't fight, that was 12 humans versus 1 vampire, 1 slayer, 1 witch, 1 ex-watcher, 1 empath demon (not that Lorne was much of a fighter), 1 - whatever sort of part demon Cordy had become and 2 humans who had faced a few demons in their time. The AI gang we're not exactly worried except to make sure they didn't kill them. They may be miss-guided in their mission against Angel but their hearts were in the right place by wanting to rid LA of vampires. Too bad Holtz had miss-lead them about him.

Angel knew that revenge was indeed a powerful feeling and it was running though the veins of all their would-be attackers. Didn't mean he didn't want to hurt them for including his friends.

"Leave it Holtz. Your beef is with me not my friends."

"They choose to help and harbour a vicious animal then they are just as bad. You killed my family Angelus. You turned my daughter and left her there for me to find and kill. You deserve to lose something close to you."

Buffy stood forward. "Who's the youthfully challenged guy and why does he keep calling you Angelus? Don't tell me he came back?"

"No Holtz is from my days as Angelus with Darla. Angelus killed his family. He has been bought forward in time to kill me."

"Oh. Doesn't he realise you have a soul now?"

"Little girl leave this alone. There is nothing you can do to help him. He deserves to die."

"And who died and made you God?" asked Buffy.

"What?"

"So Angelus killed your family. I'm very sorry.."

Holtz cut Buffy off. "Sorry? As if you know anything about what he is like."

Angel just smiled. He didn't want Buffy involved with this. It was his problem. He did deserve what Holtz wanted to do to him but she was about to give it to him and a pissed off Slayer was entertaining. Especially when he didn't really expect her to jump to his defense. He had hurt her the most when he was Angelus. She could relate to Holtz better than anyone else in the room.

"Well actually Angelus stalked me for months. My family & friends also. He even killed a good friend of ours. Don't tell me I do not understand your feelings for Angelus. I used to hate him with a passion."

"Well then step out of my way and I will take care of it for you young lass."

"No way are you hurting Angel or his friends. He is Angel not Angelus. He has paid for Angelus' sins. He spent 100 years in Hell thanks to Angelus…and me." She looked up at Angel. She was still so sorry she had had to hurt him like that. It had broken her heart to have to do that to him. It must have been horrible down there, as he was never able to talk about it. How he had not hated her she didn't know. Just another part of why he was so special.

Angel decided he should step in. "Buffy, stay out of this. It's between Holtz and myself only. If he thinks I should pay for what I did then maybe he is right," he looked down at her and grinned, "not that I am going to make it easy for him.

"Look little girl. What ever your fascination with the demon is, it ends now. I will take his undead life as I promised on the grave of my wife I would."

Angel turned and pushed all his friends behind him. Turning back to Holtz he said "Fine. Let's get it over then."

Holtz took out a crossbow from his coat and aimed it at Angel. He pulled the trigger and Angel caught the arrow inches from is heart.

The rest of Holtz's human gang ran at Angel with stakes and jaggered bits of wood.

Lorne moved over towards the office part of the lobby where Lila was pouring herself a drink from the martini pitcher Lorne had left there. "You know that there is no-way this little gang of humans can hurt Angel?"

"The outcome doesn't bother me. I came for the entertainment value but if Holtz takes out a few of your friends in the mean time I won't complain." Whispered Lila.

"Oh sweetie you not as tough as you think you are. You're more scared than anything. Top up?" Indicating her drink.

Lorne was not worried about the fight at all. They had Angel and the Slayer - these humans only stood a chance of not dying because these warriors were warriors of the people. All people - including those they didn't like or didn't like them.

Angel called out to his friends and especially Buffy, "Don't kill them unless you have too. They are all human, remember?"

Before to long most of the humans lay crumpled on the ground in various positions around the foyer except Holtz who stood looking at Angel with hate and Buffy with bewilderment. How did this slip of a girl know how to fight?

The good guys were all OK. Few bruises and scratches but Buffy and Angel had taken care of most of them. In the end Angel stood facing Holtz with Buffy on one side of him and Holtz on the other. Everyone else was behind them except Lila and Lorne who were both leaning against the counter drinking.

"It's over Holtz, take your men and go. Kill some real demons and get out of my house."

"Angel did you say that he was bought here from the past. As in some sort of time travel?" Asked Willow walking up to stand between Buffy and Angel facing Holtz.

"Yeah some other demon, Sajhan I think, bought him here." Vaguely explained Angel.

Willow looked at Angel, then Holtz and said "Goddess of time hear my call, send this warrior back to his fold, his journey is over, so set him free, return him to his destiny." A gust of wind and bright light shone where Holtz stood and then it was gone and so was he.

"Goodness Willow what did you do and how did you know to do it?" Asked Wesley as everyone else was too speechless.

"Back when Angelus was in Sunnydale," she paused and looked sheepishly up at Angel then to Buffy, "I had an idea if she couldn't kill you then she maybe could go back and stop you being turned by Darla. Problem was the only spell I found was to send some one back to where they came from if they had been bought here by magic. You weren't and neither was Buffy so it was no good."

As they all stood there in awe of the powerful wicca there was a loud crashing noise from the front doors. As they all turned and looked up, again, four vampires crashed though the front doors.

"Your kidding aren't you? That's the third time this month. For gods sake open the door and walk though it, not as dramatic I know but hey!" said Cordy exasperatedly.

The vampire standing closest to the group looked at Angel and said "Hello Angel. We came to see if it was true. Is Angelus gone for good?"

"Oh he isn't in control but he can come out to play if you want." Spat Angel though gritted teeth. His soul had been attached less than an hour and the vampire community knew. How the hell did that happen?

Just as they were all thinking along the same lines, except for Lila who had no idea what was going on a dark haired woman in a dark red dress waltzed into the room escorted by two more vampires.

"Drusilla? What are you doing here?"

Even as Angel asked the question he knew the answer. She somehow had seen it happen in her head.

"Miss Edith has been telling me stories about you my Angel." She said swaying and looking toward the ceiling. "The stars told her that my daddy is never coming back. The mean old Slayer and the little witch made sure of it. This is not good. Not good at all. The mean old slayer took my daddy away last time and now she will never let him come back to me."

Drusilla had moved to stand in front of Buffy. She looked now straight into Buffy's eyes and sneered, "My Spike should have killed you when he had the chance."

"He doesn't seem to want to kill me now." Buffy said placing her hands on her hips and looking straight back at Drusilla's eyes.

Drusilla had moved away in her floating way and then snapped her head back towards Buffy. "You have been having sex with my Spike. First you take my daddy away and now my Spike."

Angel looks to Buffy. Buffy's belly does that drop like when you are on a roller coaster ride. She knew people would find out but she hadn't expected for Drusilla to know or for her to tell everyone. Especially Angel. He would be so disappointed in her. She couldn't look at him if she was going to admit to this. She couldn't lie about it now either. Now it was out it was best to deal with all the bad and disappointing looks from her friends. "Yep I have been fucking Spike, Drusilla, but that was over months ago. He told me he was sick of scanky hoes like you. Some thing about needing a real woman."

"No. No." Said Drusilla shaking her head back and forth while holding it in her hands. "No. Slayer you are wrong. My Spike will never love anyone but me." She turned to the six big vampires standing behind her and said, "Kill them. Kill them all."

As the vampires ran toward the gang in the foyer Cordy looks around and asked to no one in particular, "We pretty well missed some of the story didn't we?"

Angel yelled to them. "No need to worry about that now. Get the human's out of the way. Into the offices."

Cordy, Willow, Fred and Lorne helped move the unconscious and wounded humans from their first encounter of the evening into the office and out of the encounter number two's way.

Buffy, Angel, Wesley and Gunn were managing to control most of the vampires. They were bigger and stronger than most vampires they had faced recently. Drusilla sure knew how to pick her entourage.

Angel had taken out one already as had Buffy. That left one each excluding Drusilla. Buffy was fighting her vampire and did not notice Drusilla at all. Angel on the other hand was just dusting his second vampire and about to move over to help Wes and Gunn when he saw Dru move in behind Buffy. He raced over and as Buffy staked her vampire in the heart Angel staked Drusilla. Buffy turned around in time to see her turn to dust less than two feet from her.

She couldn't believe it. Angel had just killed Drusilla. He had once killed Darla his sire to stop her hurting Buffy and now he had killed Drusilla his childe to stop her hurting Buffy. She knew this was hard for him. To the others Dru was just another vampire but to Angel she was the biggest source of his guilt. The mental torture he had inflicted upon a young woman. Killing all her family and then tracking her down to the convent and turning her. He had driven her mad before making her a creature of the night and had never been able to get past having done that to her.

The two vampires that Wes and Gunn were fighting noticed the dusting of their mistress and turned looked at each other and then ran out the door. Wes and Gunn had both come off second best against the two vampires. They were not seriously hurt but their bodies would ache for a good day or two. Wesley had a cut over his eye that should probably have stitches.

The rest of the group were just standing there looking at Angel and realising what he had done. While standing there having witnessed Buffy and Angel slay together like they have never been apart, Lorne whispers to Fred, "You wanted kyrumption honey, well there you have it. Those two have it in bucket-fulls." He turned and walked over to one of the wounded humans.

Angel heard this with his vampire hearing and hoped Cordy didn't. He didn't want to see her hurt.

Breaking the stillness that had descended over the group, Buffy said "We should probably go find those guys Angel. No need to have them spread the news about Angelus."

"I think that's a good idea but you don't need to worry Buffy. We can handle it." Said Angel not looking at her now. He wanted her to stay but knew she wouldn't. If he looked at her he knew she would be able to see how much he had missed her. Although he had his soul anchored now it didn't mean they could just pick up where they had left off. She had moved on .. to Spike. Not what he had hoped for her but he wasn't part of her life now so he really shouldn't have an opinion.

"Angel, as tough as Wes and Charles are they look like they need time to rest. I can help you get these guys then I can head home. OK?"

Part 5

Later down in the sewers Angel and Buffy look for Dru's lair.

She had told Willow to go home. She didn't like leaving Dawnie for long. Tara was there but Buffy felt better knowing Willow was also. She would catch the bus home tomorrow or the next whenever they killed the rest of Dru's minions.

It was now 3 am and the others had all retired to bed hours ago. Her and Angel were walking though the sewers looking for the rest of the vampires that had attacked them at the hotel earlier.

"It doesn't look like we are going to find these guys tonight. Besides you look tired. Why don't you head back to the hotel and get some rest. I will do another couple of laps until sunrise at least." She did look tired. Not bedtime tired but deep down bone tired. Like she hadn't slept for months. Maybe she had nightmares about where she had been when she was dead. He remembered the nightmares when he came back from Hell. They were so realistic that it…. No he wasn't going to think about it. Took him long enough to get over it then and only with her help.

"I'm fine. Can't leave you here on your own. Now you have your soul permanent we don't want anything to happen to you. Cordelia would never forgive me." Buffy gave him a small smile then looked away. She had no alternative but to accept his relationship with Cordelia but it was hard to look at him and picture them together.

"Buffy, about Cordy. We…"

"There is no need to explain Angel. You moved on with your life and I am happy for you. Cordy is a totally different person now. She seems really nice and I am sure you had a lot to do with that. I must admit her choosing to be part demon was a bit of a spinner. The old Cordy would never have done that. May have clashed with her new shoes." She half joked. It was true the woman Cordelia had grown into was a remarkable person she should be proud of herself. No wonder Angel was drawn to her. "If you're happy together then you have to believe me when I say I didn't come with Willow to try and break you up if that is what you think."

"No that is not what I think." It had been what he had hoped but maybe that was wishful thinking. There is no way she would be interested after all this time. Over the years he had done nothing but hurt her, over and over. Just because his long dead heart still loved her didn't mean she felt the same. She thought they were friends and he didn't want to ruin that. Maybe it was better if she thought he and Cordy were well..together. Which in a sense they were but were also not.

"Good then we have that sorted. I may take you up on the offer to crash at your place for the night. It is a bit too late to find somewhere else. I don't think these guys will turn up again tonight, do you?"

"No you are probably right. I'll take you back to the hotel."

"Thanks." They turned around and headed back to the Hotel.

Half an Hour later they reach the Hotel.

When they got there they started up the stairs.

"Umm. I don't think any of the other rooms are made up at the moment Buffy. You can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch in the sitting room if that's OK with you?" How the hell he was going to sleep with her that close he didn't know but to be able to watch her sleep like he used to would be a treat. A small memory he can tuck away for later.

"Oh..umm…If you're sure. I don't want to put you out." How was she going to get to sleep with him so close. Close enough that she could reach out and touch him. Not that she could do that anymore. This was going to be a long night. She had actually thought he might like to go and find Cordy now. Maybe they were not at that stage of their relationship yet. Least now they knew that they could take the next step without any danger of him losing his soul.

They walked into Angel's apartment. Buffy thought it was quite nice. It was dimly lit and didn't have a lot of furniture. It was typically Angel. There was a large bookcase on one wall, she knew without looking that his well-read copies of Shakespeare and the likes would all be there. She used to love when he would read to her. No Buffy, she told herself, don't go there. No need to dredge up those memories tonight. Just spend some quite time with him and make another memory to last the rest of your life.

She moved to the right side of his bed. She remembered that he normally slept on the left side. She was about to turn the covers down when he came around and handed her a t-shirt and pair of his boxers.

"Thought they might be more comfortable than the leather pants." He half smiled at her.

"Umm Thanks. That would be great." As she went to take the clothing from him her hand brushed his. This was the first physical contact she had had with him since she arrived in town. To be this close to him was over whelming. She looked up into his eyes. God those beautiful brown eyes. She hoped that Cordelia knew just how lucky she was. To have a man like Angel love you, was a very special thing.  
"Buffy, I..ummm…I think I need to kiss you." Oh no had he really said that aloud? What if she got angry? "Just for old time sake, you know?" God that sounded lame, what would she think? For old time sake? Really Angel get a grip.

All Buffy heard was "kiss" and "old time sake". Yes if he would just kiss her once more then she could move on. She just needed him to kiss her so badly. "Yes Angel. For old times sake." All thoughts of Cordelia were out of her mind.

He leaned down and brushed his lips softly over hers. So softly. Then he came back and slowly started to massage her lips with his. God she smelt so good. He could kiss her forever and not get tired of it.

She started to kiss him back. Opening her mouth to his. Letting his tongue slowly invade her mouth and find her tongue, eager and willing to dance with his. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like a long time but not nearly long enough. Parting only to let her catch a quick breath and then back to the exquisite pleasure his mouth could cause her.

He held her face in his hands. Her hands had gone around his waist and were now running up and down his back. It felt so good to have her hands on him again. He took his hands from her face and ran them over her shoulders. They were pulling each other closer. It didn't seem that they could get close enough. Angel's hands found her waist and circled it. Pulling her as close as he could and up towards his chest.

Buffy moved her hands from around his waist and put them around his neck. Pulling herself up towards him. As she did so she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. All rational thought seemed to have left both of them. She pulled back from his kiss slightly and looked in to his eyes, "Make love to me Angel, for old time sake. Just give us tonight."

She didn't know if it was the 18-year-old Buffy begging him or her as she was now. Was this just all those pent up feelings they still had from all the times they couldn't make love? If he just made love to her one more time she could maybe move on. Maybe this was the exorcism their relationship needed. Weird I know, but then theirs had never been a conventional relationship.

God yes he thought. Just one more chance to bury himself in her and then he could let her go. He had to let her go. "Just for old time sake."

He lay her back on to the bed. They continued to kiss like the world would end tomorrow and in a way their little world of the Buffy and Angel show would. He moved his hands around to the front of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. Only breaking the kiss long enough to push it up and over her head. He threw it over his shoulder somewhere. He reached his hands around to her back and felt for the clip on her bra. He had to get to those luscious breasts of hers. He had spent the last 4 and half years dreaming about them. As he finally got her bra unhooked he broke the kiss so he could look down at her. He pulled the material around to the front and away from her body. As he did so her breasts bounced slightly making him growl low in his throat.

How she had missed that sound. Up until know she didn't even realize she did miss it. Her panties were wet now from just kissing him. Her body was craving his in a way she wouldn't have thought possible still after all this time. From what she now knew about vampires, thanks to Spike, was that he could probably smell her arousal. She could definitely feel his against her inner thigh. She threw her head back as Angel's cool mouth came in contact with her left nipple. It was rock hard in his mouth. His fingers found her right one and played with it.

Her hands were now in his hair. Holding him to her breast. Only letting him move so he could go to the next one. Let him pay the right nipple as much attention as he had given to her left nipple. She moaned in pleasure and again this made Angel growl.

"God Buffy I love the way you taste. All vanillery and.."

"Shh my Angel. Don't talk. Just touch me." She paused as he looked up at her and she said, "For old time sake remember?"

He understood. They had tonight. No declarations. Just sweet lovemaking and tomorrow she would leave and go back to her life in Sunnydale. She would fight demons on the Hellmouth and look after her sister and friends in Sunnydale. He would stay here and fight demons and look after his friends in LA.

She didn't want to spoil anything by talking. That he could understand. He wasn't a man of many words at the best of times. He didn't say anything to her question just returned to lavishing attention on her nipples. His silence equaling an agreement.

The tension in the pit of her stomach and deep in her loins was building quickly. As Angel moved from one pebble hard, wet nipple to the other she felt her release rising. She let go of Angel's back and raised her hands above her head towards the bed head and stretched when she found her release. She came with a low moan of pleasure from deep within her. Angel raised his head from her nipples.

He couldn't believe that she came just from him sucking and kissing her divine breasts. She had done that the first time they had made love but he thought it was from an overload of feelings as it was her first time. Buffy was a very sensual woman and obviously her feelings during lovemaking were amazing. No other woman had done that with him.

He looked up at her and smiled. He loved knowing that he still had this effect on her. He had smelt her arousal start not long after they had started kissing. Oh my, making love to her this time was going to be just as amazing as it had been last time.

He returned his head to her body and began kissing her in the valley between her breasts and moving slowly towards her belly button. His hands moved to rubbing up and down her sides at her waist. Her red leather pants sat low on her hips and he wanted to take them off soon. Discover her again.

As she came down from the incredible high of her orgasm a smile crossed her face. She remembered the first night they had made love. He had been so sweet and gentle. Ensuring she was enjoying the act as well as not rushing her. Making sure she had been ready before moving onto the next step. Angel was an exquisite lover. Then again he had had centuries to practice.

She realized he had returned to kissing her body. He was now making a line for the buckle of her pants. She moved her hands back to his hair. She continued to run her fingers though his gorgeous brown spiky hair like she had dreamed over and over of being able to do again. Suddenly she had an urgent need to be tasting him. She moved her hands to his shoulders and flipped him over so now he lay underneath her. She moved into a sitting position by straddling his waist.

She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and started to lift if off him. He helped her and then they were kissing again. They were both topless. She was able to press her breasts up against his cool chest. She felt like she was where she was supposed to be.

This is what lovemaking was about. With Spike it had always been quick, hot and incredibly mind blowing sex, but just sex. With Riley it was sweet but nothing really passionate like this. This was what it was supposed to be. The heat, the passion, the urgency, the sweetness yet the hard desire, the over whelming feel of emotions and blood boiling orgasms all rolled into one package. That package was called Angel.

She broke from the kiss again dragging a deep lung full of air. She usually forgot she needed to breathe when she was kissing him. She moved down so she could kiss his chest. She ran kisses along each collarbone while scraping her fingernails lightly over his nipples. They became hard at her first touch of them. She slowly moved her mouth towards them and sucked and nipped at them like he had done to hers. She saw him throw his head back and drag in a not so needed breath. She loved that she could still turn him on.

She moved away from his nipples and down towards his belt buckle. She slowly undid his belt and then the top button. She took the zipper and slowly lowered it with one hand while cupping his balls with her other through the material. This earnt her another growl. She could feel his full erection and knew he wanted her to touch him but he would never push her. He always though of her first. Maybe he knew it would be worth the wait.

Once she had pulled the zip down she reached her hand in and pulled out his massive erection while her other hand continued to caress his balls. She heard the catch in his throat as her warm hand came into contact with his sensitive member. Her mouth began to water. She removed her hands and pulled his trousers and boxer shorts off in one quick movement. He had already taken his shoes and socks off. When she wasn't sure but it was one less thing she had to do before she could get back to that glorious erection.

She placed her hand at the tip of his cock and ran her fingers very lightly up and down the long hard, thick shaft. She took her eyes off his beautiful body and looked up into his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much. She could tell he wanted to call out but was trying to respect her need for them not to talk. He was gripping the sheets at either side of him with white knuckles.

She lowered her head so that her mouth was as the tip of his penis and rubbing her tongue over the tip tasting the salty pre-cum that was hers to taste. She opened her mouth wide and slid it over his large tip and down the shaft. The whole time not braking eye contact with him. She could not take all of him as he was very large but she took as much as she could. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft while rubbing her slick tongue over his velvet smooth cock.

As she watched him his face morphed into its vampire form. Those chocolate eyes turned to yellow glowing ones. He thrust up into her mouth. Not too far that she couldn't handle it. She could tell he was about to come. His growl was nearly continuous. She quickened her pace up and down the shaft while massaging his balls with her hands. He suddenly came with a great spurt of his salty semen into her mouth and unable to stop himself he cried out her name.

His hips fell back onto the bed and his hand moved up to cover his head. She knew that it wouldn't take long for him to become hard again. She quickly jumped up and took off her boots, leather pants and her extremely wet hipsters. She jumped back onto the bed straddling his thighs. She reached her hand down and fondled his flaccid cock watching it turn hard instantly.

She moved up and positioned herself over it. She lowered her body guiding him into her. She pushed down onto his large cock slowly. Loving the feel of it stretching her tight vaginal muscles. She was so wet and ready that it slid in very easily. They still fit together perfectly.

Angel's hands came up and rested on her hips. He had just had the most amazing orgasm. All it took was one touch from her again and he was hard and throbbing to be inside her warm, tight pussy. There was no way this was going to be a slow mating. He grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her back and drove as far into her has he could go. He dragged his hand up and under one knee bringing it higher so that he could push deeper into her. They started a mating rhythm that seemed to so natural to both of them.

She wrapped her legs around him and tightened them. Trying to get him as close to her as possible. She was reaching her orgasm quickly again.

As Angel thrust his huge rock hard cock in and out of her, he reached down between them. He knew he was not going to last long and didn't want to leave her without release. His fingers found her button hard clit and rubbed it back and forth. He knew this would her drive her to the edge where he was.

Buffy felt the pleasure rising quickly. Having Angel deep inside her and having his fingers, expert fingers', rubbing over her clit, was galloping her towards her next orgasm. She knew she was close and so was he so she turned her head to the side and bared her neck for Angel. She wanted him to drink from her just like he had the first time.

He had explained to her long ago that vampires didn't need blood for ejaculation but the orgasm was much more pleasurable for vampires if they tasted the blood of their partner at the time of ejaculation. She had let him bite her the very first time and it had been one of the most amazing experiences. Back then he had been very worried about doing so but she had encouraged him and proved she trusted him by letting him taste her essence.

He realized what she was doing when she moved her head. He looked down and saw only the scar from when he had drunk from her when he had made love to her and when she had saved his undead life from Faith's poison. No scar from Spike. That surprised him. He knew she had been fucking Spike and assumed she would let him bite her. There was no evidence to show this. This pleased him greatly.

He bent down and as gently as he could pierced her neck with his razor sharp fangs just as they both came. This prolonged both their orgasms and shifted them into a higher realm of pleasure. Angel's body shuddered his release and he collapsed on top of her. He curled into her neck and was licking the small wound closed. He knew with her Slayer healing powers that they would be closed in an hour or so.

Buffy had the most amazing feeling of contentment. She had never felt this way afterwards with either Riley or Spike. She wrapped her arms around him while he licked her neck wound, or would you call it a love bite?, closed. She could hear the purring coming from a very content vampire. It must be wonderful for him knowing that Angelus can never come back.

The Ensoulled Vampire and the Slayer both feel asleep still in each other's arms and with Angel still deep inside Buffy.

Part 6

8am

Buffy woke up. It took her a minute to realise where she was. She had not had the nightmare of waking up in the coffin. She couldn't remember a morning where she had not woken up with out that nightmare since she was bought back but here she was waking up as a normal person.

There were strong cool arms wrapping her to his body. How she had missed those arms around her. They had woken about an hour after having made love the first time to do it all over again. This time was just as heated, passionate and urgent as the first.

She rolled over and looked up into his face. "Angel, wake up." He purred and tried to burrow into her shoulder. She had to shake him lightly. "Angel is it still you?" She had to ask. Willow had done the curse and the test had proved it but she had to know.

He slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to savor waking up and seeing her beautiful smiling face. He looked down into her eyes and said "Yeah it's Ok Buffy. There is only me in here. Angelus is no where to be seen." He saw the relief show on her delicate features and tried to not remember what his demon self had said to her that fateful morning.

"I have to go Angel. I have to get back to Sunnydale."

He rolled back and let go of her. He knew this is what they had promised each other. They had had last night but now it was back to their lives as they had been before yesterday. The most wonderful day of his long undead life, for more that one reason.

He wanted to beg her to stay. To stay in his bed and his life for the rest of their days. He didn't. He wasn't sure she would want to hear it. He reached out and ran his hand down the side of her face. At least he had the sweet memories that had created in the last couple of hours. They would have to do him. He counted them as blessings.

She leaned over and kissed him one last time. If only they could never get out of bed and grow old here together. That was never going to happen. If she didn't get up soon she would beg him to let her stay. Beg him to hold her and never let go. To make love to her for the rest of her life.

She broke the kiss and got out of bed. Angel made a move to get up also. "No Angel. Go back to sleep. I will just grab my gear and go. It's probably best if I'm gone before the others turn up." She stood and got dressed.

She walked around to his side of the bed and sat next to him. He had sat up so he was leaning against the bed head. She took hold of his hands and looked up into his face. "I want to say something to you Angel but you promise you won't interrupt me please?"

"Umm, sure Buffy. What is it?" He asked her cautiously.

"I'm very proud of you Angel. You have grown into a remarkable man. You have created a family here of extremely loyal and loving friends. I now realise that part of your leaving was so we could grow as individuals. You have made a really nice life for yourself while still protecting the innocent. The work you are doing is extremely important. People like myself have no choice but to fight the evil but you do and yet you still choose to help others. I just want you to know that I am honored to have you as a friend." She leaned over and kissed him again. It was a quick soft goodbye kiss. "Take care Angel." She stood up and walked to the door. When she got there he called out to her.

"You still my girl?"

She should lie to him. She should tell him no. He had Cordy and probably didn't need to know that she still loved him but she couldn't lie to him. He had always known when she had anyway. "Yes Angel. Always." She opened the door and walked out. Once outside the door she looked at it seeing him in bed in her mind and whispered "I will always love you my Angel." She knew that he would have been able to hear her. She wanted him to. She turned and walked down the stairs and out into the day.

Part 7

Four Months Later. 10pm. Graveyard at Sunnydale.

"Did I do good Buffy? Did I? " She looked down at her older sister, pleading with her eyes for some sort of recognition.

"Yeah Dawn. You did very well. You dusted those guys easy but remember this isn't a game. You have to keep your eye on the ball the whole time. Assess and re-evaluating the changing situations. You just need to learn to trust your instincts better. That's OK but because I am sure it took me some time to get used to it."

Dawn had a huge grin on her face. For reasons unknown to them Dawn's strength and agility had grown over the last couple of months. It had taken them a while to notice it but when they had they were all surprised.

Buffy had contacted Giles in London to see if he had a theory but he seemed just as baffled as them. They were putting it down to latent effects of her change from a mystical energy to a human. Buffy had been worried for Dawn at the start but Dawn had been thrilled when she noticed her strength grow daily. She had watch Buffy slay for years and was now able to help her.

Buffy had started training her as soon as they realized. She was getting very good but having trouble focusing. That was something Buffy could related to. Many times she had also had the same problem. Her reason for lack of focus had been a six foot dark-haired sexy as hell vampire named Angel.

She thought back to the last time she had seen him and smiled. She had not heard from him but Willow kept in contact with Wesley and they knew what had been happening. As far as she could tell he and Cordy had continued their relationship. Although this hurt a bit she was happy for him. If anyone deserved some happiness in this life it was him.

"Look Dawn, I'm beat. We might call it a night. What do you think?"

"Sure Buffy. You OK?"

"Yeah just been tired a lot. A good nights sleep will do me wonders." She smiled up at her sister. She was growing into a truly remarkable woman.

"Ok But you would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" Asked Dawn a little anxiously. When Buffy came back last year she had closed herself off from them all and wouldn't let them in on what she thought or felt. Over the last couple of months that had been slowly changing with Buffy opening up a lot more. She didn't want that to change.

"Dawn, I know for a long time I shut you out and I am very sorry for that but I am trying. That's all I can promise you. Now why don't I walk you to the Bronze and you can have some party fun with your friends and I will go home to sleep. Hopefully all will be quite on the vamp front for the rest of the night. We have most of them running scared now that I have you to watch my back." The small blonde Slayer smiled at her sister. This pleased Dawn greatly. Knowing Buffy was proud of her always did.

An hour later back at the Summer's residence.

Buffy got ready for bed. She didn't know why she had been tired so much lately. All she ever wanted to do was crawl under the covers and drift off. Maybe she should go to the doctor. Maybe she needed some vitamins or something. Not that she thought her nutrition was lacking. As a matter of fact she was probably the healthiest she had been for a while. She had finally put on some weight and that pleased everyone. She had had to go shopping and buy new pants as her old ones were a bit tight and also new bras. Shame there was no one to appreciate her new bust.

The weight gain was thanks to Willow and Tara who had decided they all needed to be healthier and had taken over the cooking duties. There was no more take away meals for them anymore. Well there was the odd pizza night still. Quite a few things had changed since she had come back from LA. Willow and Tara had also decided to help her train Dawn and they all went patrolling together most nights. It was nice not be out there on her own.

She told herself that if she was still tired tomorrow she would make an appointment and go see the doctor. Peace of mind if nothing else hey?

The next afternoon.

Willow and Tara sat in the kitchen waiting for Buffy to come back from the doctors. They were hoping she had realized what was happening to her. Tara had seen it in her aura months ago and told Willow. They had debated telling her and decided not to and see when she would work it out. Not 100% on what her reaction would be.

The best they could do was make sure she ate right and help out with the slaying by making sure nothing happened to her. Luckily for them there had only been some vampire activity nothing too major. If she had been in any danger they would have told her.

Buffy opened the back door and walked in. She saw Willow and Tara having coffee. They looked up at her and smiled. She didn't want to talk to them about her news just yet. There was someone else who deserved to know first.

"Hi Guys. I was thinking I might go to LA for the night. Would you mind watching Dawn for me?" She knew they wouldn't but she expected questions about her visit. Not sure what she would actually tell them.

"Sure Buffy. Will you be back tomorrow or the next day?" Asked Willow. The wiccas had both noticed the smile on Buffy's face when she walked in and they knew she had finally found out their secret. Obviously t

here was someone else she needed to speak to first and that was fine with them.

"Probably tomorrow but I will call. I'll get going now. Bye." She walked up stairs and packed a few things in a bag and walked out the door getting in the car and heading for LA.  
Part 8

LA : two hours later.

Buffy pulled up in her mother's car outside the hotel. She parked in the same spot she had four months ago when they had come with other good news for Angel. She knew that no matter what else this news would make him happy. How could it not?

On the drive down she had thought a lot about how this would effect the LA gang but Cordelia in particular. She had never meant to hurt her and finding out that she and Angel had spent a night together would do that unless he had told her himself. She didn't want to come here and cause them problems but he had a right to know and she wanted to tell him.

She knew he was in the building as she approached it as she felt the familiar connection. She wondered again whether he still felt it too. No point dwelling on that anyway. It was probably a mute point she reminded herself as she walked into Angel Investigations.

She noticed them all sitting around the chairs in the foyer. Not a happy bunch of people. They were all there except Angel. There was also a new guy sitting very close to Cordy. He was dark-haired and dressed similar to Angel.

"Hi Guys." Said Buffy in greeting. They all turned to look at her.

Cordelia stood and walked over to Buffy. "Hi Buffy. How are you?"

"Fine thanks Cordy. What's going on?" She asked nodding towards the others. "Why the long faces?"

"Oh long night killing demons. What's with you being here? More good news?"

Buffy smiled, more to herself than the others. "I came to see Angel. Is he up yet?"

"No he isn't. He is still in bed…healing."

"What?" said Buffy in almost a whisper. Please let him be all right. Please.

"He'll be fine. Just needs some time for his body to heal. He killed a demon last night but it beat him up pretty bad. Few big stab wounds but his healing powers should fix him soon." She didn't want to alarm Buffy but she needed to know he was not in the best shape. "I was just about to go up and check on him. His wounds may need redressing depending on how fast he has healed and thought he might like a shower. We put him to bed pretty well as he was, dirt and all, and you know how he hates that." She had seen Buffy's face pale as she mentioned Angel's wounds to her. "You can go up and do all that if you want?" She could see for herself that way that he would be ok.

"Umm. Sure, if you don't mind. I would like to check on him."

Cordelia handed her some towels and sheets to take up to his room. Buffy took them and walked up the stairs to Angel's apartment. She had not expected Cordy to be so nice to her. She had slept with her boyfriend last time she was here. Maybe Angel didn't tell her. If not this could get ugly.

The others just watched her go up. They were worried about him but knew that Buffy would help take care of him. They didn't know why she had turned up but knew that it was now secondary to seeing if he was well.

Buffy entered his room and saw him asleep in his bed. She carried the towels over the chair in his bedroom and put them down. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Looking at him she could not tell much as he had a sheet covering him. She noticed a first aid kit on the bedside table and thought she best check his wounds.

Buffy took one of his hands and in hers and spoke softly to him. "Angel wake up. It's me Buffy. I need to check your wounds." He slowly opened his eyes. She could see the pain there so knew that he must still be hurting physically somewhere.

"Buffy?" He whispered. Was it really her? Was he dreaming again.

"Yeah Angel. It's me. I came to check on you. Cordy thought you might like a shower and re-dressing of you wounds."

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously.

"I need to talk to you but for now we just need to get you better. How about a nice shower or bath. Would you like that?" As she talked to him she slowly lowered the sheet to his waist and took off the coverings Cordy had placed on the wounds. As she checked the two she could see on his chest and stomach she noticed they had healed on the skin but were obvious still healing inside. He moved to sit up and a small wince of pain came from him.

"Yeah a shower would be good, thanks." Buffy helped him up and into the bathroom. She moved him to lean on the doorframe as he was having trouble standing so she decided to run him a bath instead of a shower. He slowly started to undress while she did this but was having trouble with it. She got the temperature of the water nice and warm, knowing that he liked his the water to be very warm.

She turned around and helped him off with his pants. No need to be shy she had seen him naked before after all. She helped him into the bath and leaned his head back against the wall at the back of the huge tub. She reached into the cabinet and took out a washer and some soap. She lathered it up and leant into the bath, which was now full enough, and started to clean where his wounds had been going off where Cordy had bandaged him.

Once she had done his front she made him lean slightly forward so she could do his back. The whole time feeling tenderly with her hands that he was healing well. When she was satisfied that he would be ok she leant him back against the tub.

Taking care of someone was pretty good practice for her anyway as she would soon be looking after someone 24/7. At the thought of this she smiled. The news would make him feel better but she wanted him to be well before she dropped this bombshell on him. Although she knew it would make him happy in the long run, the short term could see some problems.

Knowing he hated to be dirty she took the shampoo and lathered up his hair and rinsed it with a cup she found. He had his eyes closed during all of this but she knew he wasn't asleep. Maybe the pain was really bad. She hoped she had not caused him anymore.

She let him soak there in the warm water while she went and changed the sheets on the bed, assuming that was what Cordelia had wanted when she handed her the sheets. She realized here top was soaked, luckily it was a dark colour and you could not see though it.

She took the towel Cordy had given her and went in to get him out of the bath. "Come on Angel. Time to get out so I can get you back to bed."

He opened his eyes and said quietly "That's not something I expected to hear from you." He had a slight smile but she knew he was still in some pain. It was definitely back to bed for him but for sleep.

After helping back to the bed and drying him off she lowered him down and pulled the covers up over him. "Go back to sleep Angel. You need your rest to help you heal."

"You look tired to Buffy. Why don't you lie down with me. Just to sleep of course." He said softly but with a small grin. He must be feeling a bit better she decided.

"I'm all wet Angel."

"Change into a shirt of mine. Come on. We'll just sleep."

The thought of lying next to him was very enticing and she was tired after all. "Ok but what would Cordy think?" Cordelia may have forgiven her for sleeping with him last time but Buffy thought she might not be real impressed to find them in bed again.

He looked straight at her and simply stated, "Cordy and I are not together anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry Angel. I hope it wasn't my fault. After last time you know?"

"No it is fine."

She went to the cupboard and took out a shirt of Angel's and slipped off her wet shirt and pants and put on his shirt. Climbing in to bed next to him she decided she really was tired enough to sleep the night though. Tomorrow he would be well and she could tell him her wonderful news.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. This is all he wanted. The best medicine. Buffy.

A couple of hours later.

Cordy and Fred went up to check on Angel. When they walked in they noticed the couple asleep in each other's arms. Cordelia walked over and put the fresh blood in the fridge. Angel would need some nourishment when he woke up. She placed a note to Buffy on the table explaining it was there.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Asked Fred quietly.

"Now she's here he will. You must admit they make a cute picture." The girls turned and left leaving the slayer and vampire cuddled up together.

Part 9

The next morning.

Angel woke to find Buffy in his arms. What was she doing here? He remembered her waking him, bathing him and then crawling into bed with him to sleep. They had done just that. Probably a good 12 hours. Definitely a rarity for both of them.

They were both lying on their left sides and Buffy had her back nestled up against his front. He had one arm under her head and the other wrapped around her. Some how during their sleep his hand had found it's way up and under her shirt and was cupping her bare breast. He could hear her even breathing indicating she was still asleep.

He just lay there and smelt her. God she smelt good. His hand cupping her breast had a mind of its own and wanted to feel more of her. He wondered how she would react to waking up and finding him practically groping her. Well she hadn't pushed his hands off her in her sleep so it was a start. He was starting to get hard being this close to her. If he had been better he would have been rock hard by now.

He slowly massaged her breast. They were slightly larger than they had been last time. He noticed she had put on some weight finally, which was good. She moaned in her sleep and whispered his name. Well that was definitely a good sign. His hand moved slowly down towards the junction between her thighs. When he got passed her stomach he noticed a slight rise of her normally flat stomach.

She had always been thin but before she was nearly skin and bone. He had been really worried about her after she left last time but it seems she had started taking better care of herself. As his hand moved over the swell of her stomach looking for the treasure that lay a little further down his hand stopped and he felt something he didn't expect.

She was pregnant. He could feel the child's heart beat. It was an amazing feeling but it broke his unbeating heart. She had obviously started seeing someone after they had been together. He should be happy for her. It is what he had always told her to do. It seems that she had exorcised herself from him last time. So what was she doing here? Come to tell him that she had finally moved on? To the living.

He didn't move his hand. As much as he hated the man who had been able to give her something he had wished so many nights that he could but that it would never happen, he loved the feel of the child inside her. He had let himself think of the future with her and children the one time he was human but that was not to be.

He heard her heart beat change as she slowly woke up. Her hand moving down to her lower abdomen and covering his. She rolled onto her back keeping their hands where they lay together.

She looked at him. Trying to see if he still had any pain. There was something in his eyes but she couldn't read it. "Morning. Are you feeling better? All healed?"

He hadn't been going to mention it but found he couldn't help himself. "Your pregnant."

A huge grin broke on her face and she realized where their hands were. She looked down at her stomach and then back at him. "Yeah I am. How could you tell?"

"I can feel the child's heart beat. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been touching you." He went to pull his hand away but she kept it there. Was she trying to torture him.

"Why not? You are allowed to feel your own child." She saw the realization on his face. It was a fair assumption to think it was someone else's child. He was technically not supposed to have any.

"What?..How?..Huh?"

"Well let's start with the what? I am just on 4 months pregnant. I only found out yesterday and everything is fine with the baby. As soon as I knew I drove straight here to tell you. Of course you had gone and gotten beat up so I had to administer a little TLC and couldn't tell you. The how is, the old fashion way. We made love remember?"

"But that is not possible. By how I mean how? I'm a vampire. No little vampire's remember?" They had had this conversation many years ago. He had explained to her it was not possible for him to ever have children.

"Oh that how. That I am not sure. Like I said I only found out yesterday myself so we will need to ask someone like Giles or Wesley. They may know. I like to think it is just a nice miracle from The Powers That Be. Only they could have done this."

"Are you sure?" She new he wasn't asking had she been sleeping around but she wanted to explain to him.

"Angel I have not slept with anyone since you and before, well that was months before. The doctor said 4 months and that is how long ago we made love."

He took his eyes off her abdomen where his hand had been subconsciously rubbing back and forth and looked up into her eyes. "What else did the doctor say? Is the baby all right? What if something happens?"

"She said the baby's fine. It is not a problem that I am only just starting to show. Some women are like that. Especially those who do a lot of physical work such as Slaying. I am under weight and she wants me to put on a kilo by next week's appointment. I am doing better than I was before anyway. Willow and Tara have been cooking up a storm."

"They know?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I wanted you to be the first to know. They may have suspected now I think back. They have been making me eat properly and then there is the family slayage. You wouldn't know with those too."

"Family Slayage?" She explained to him Dawn growing strength, her training and the wiccas help.

Buffy decided it was time for a serious talk with Angel. She pulled herself up so she was sitting against the headboard. Angel remained lying down with his hand still lying on where their baby was growing.

"Angel you have given me the most precious gift. A child. Our child. I know that you don't want us to be together but we are going to have a baby. I want you to be a part of that. How much you want to be involved is up to you but I will never stop you seeing our child, ever. I need you to know that. I love you even more for giving me this."

"Were going to have a baby." He looked up at her and tears were rolling down his cheeks. God he was gorgeous even when he cried. She knew that she was probably the only one to have ever seen him cry before.

She looked into his eyes and said "Yes my Angel, we are." He put his head on to her growing belly and shed tears, tears of happiness, for all the times he thought this was never possible.

They had been lying there for quite a while. Angel with his head on Buffy's abdomen and Buffy, running her hands though his hair. Angel had started to purr. This meant he was happy. She loved when he did that. She loved it more when it was because of her that he did.

Buffy stomach growled in the quite of the room, breaking both out of their silent thinking. "Well that was embarrassing." She said.

"Sounds like we need to get you something to eat, and soon."

"You probably need to feed more than I do. You are the one trying to heal." She reluctantly rolled over and hoped out of bed. "Do you have any blood in the fridge up here?"

"Probably. Don't worry about me. It's you we need to get something to eat. After all they say you are eating for two now." He said this jokingly.

"You stay were you are big guy. You are not 100% yet. I'll find you some breakfast then deal with my stomach." She walked in to his small kitchen and found the note from Cordy. She took out some blood and heated it in the microwave for him. She carried it back into him and passed him the cup. She knew he didn't like to feed in front of her, not that she ever minded but it was his thing, so she thought she might grab a quick shower.

"You have that and I will just grab a quick shower if that is OK? When I'm out I can help you have one if you want."

He started to drink his blood, not seeming to mind her watching him. How things changed. "I could join you if you want? Save water and all. Do our bit for the environment." He had a devilish grin on his face. She didn't really know what this meant in relation to their future together but it was an interesting way to start.

"Fine with me." She walked to the door and started to remove the shirt he had loaned her, letting him see her cotton clad rear disappear though the bathroom door. "Finish your breakfast first."

He walked into the bathroom. He was still a bit tender but the majority of the damage had healed. By nightfall he would be all right again. She had pulled the curtain across in the shower and he could only see her silhouette though it.

He stripped his boxers off and joined her. As soon as he entered the shower he pulled her into his arms and kissed her very passionately. He could smell her instant arousal. He wanted her so bad and she obviously wanted him as well. Was it OK to have sex with a pregnant lady? Maybe it would hurt the baby? He pulled back quickly.

Buffy moaned at the separation of her body from Angel's. What had changed his mind? One minute he was kissing her like he wanted to make love to her and the next he was placing her away from him. Maybe this meant he didn't want them to have a relationship after all. "Angel? What's wrong?"

"I umm…I don't want to hurt the baby. Would sex hurt the baby?" His eyes had such a worried look about them. He was really concerned for their unborn child. It made her heart swell with love for him.

"I don't think sex can hurt a baby. People have been having babies for a long time Angel and I am sure there was some post conception sex."

"Did the doctor say that we could…you know?"

"Well I didn't ask her as I thought you were still with Cordy. I wasn't exactly expecting, hoping maybe, but not expecting to be in a shower with the horny father."

"Well Buffy we can't do anything till we know we won't hurt our child." He was pretty adamant about that she could tell.

"Oh fair enough," he was surprised she had agreed with him but she had a look in her eyes. What was she up to? "but just because we can't have sex doesn't mean I can't help you out with your little, or should I say big, problem." She was licking her lips and eyeing of his rather large, rather hard penis.

Before he could say anything she had dropped to her knees in the shower and taken his throbbing cock into her hand then into her hot, warm mouth. "Oh God Buffy." He screamed out as her mouth came in contact with his aching member. He dreamed about her doing this but the dreams were never as good as reality. He wasn't going to last long. "Buffy I'm going to..Oh Buffy don't stop." As he came into her mouth he had his hands up, one against the wall the other holding the shower curtain rail which he had just ripped off the wall and was loose in his hand.

She giggled as she looked up at him swallowing ever last drop of semen from him. "Umm nice breakfast."

He pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him and he dropped to his knees. Like she said just because they weren't sure they could make love didn't meant they had to be frustrated. He pushed her legs apart with his hands and moved them inside to find her hidden treasures. He loved the dark curls that covered her womanhood but he so loved what they hid from view more. He leaned his head down and slipped his tongue into her folds.

He licked up and down her inner folds and listened to her moaning. She tasted so sweet. He slid his tongue back and forth over her tight nub that was her most sensitive spot. He could feel her legs wobble and knew that she was reaching her orgasm. Just as she was there he gently bit down on her nub and it sent her right over the edge, calling his name out to the world that he had made her feel this wonderful.

He stood up and grabbed a clean washcloth and began to wash her body. He was tender and cleaned her all over. His hand stopping to rest on the place where their child grew for a minute and then continued on. He needed to get her something to eat something nutritious. "Come on sweetheart lets get you some breakfast."

"But I just had some." She smiled that sexy smile at him.

He just looked down at her and said with a straight face "Too much salt is not good for the diet."

They got out of the shower, stepping over the shower curtain that now lay on the wet floor. After drying each other off and getting dressed they were ready to go downstairs.

"Are you going to tell them Angel?" She was still worried about Cordy. The girl had obviously come up during the night and replenished the blood supply in the fridge and even left her a note about it. She would have had to see them asleep together. It was one thing for Angel to say they were not together anymore but who's decision had it been?

"Yeah I sure am. They will all be so excited. Plus we need Wesley to check that this is all…you know."

"But what about Cordy? Did you tell her we made love last time I was here? You were going out with her then. I don't want to hurt her. Maybe you should tell her first, privately."

"Buffy I need to explain the whole Cordy and me thing to you. It started because we were both lonely more than anything. She was in love with Groo and I was in love with you. Neither of us was able to have the person we wanted so we started to date each other. We love each other, she is also my best friend but we were never in love with each other. We had only been sleeping together for a couple of weeks when you turned up last time."

"Oh my god Angel what about your soul? What if you had lost it?" Buffy was shocked to hear he could have lost his soul.

"I knew I couldn't lose my soul Buffy as it was only with you that I had a danger of that happening. It was never the sex that would get rid of it, it was the love that did it."

"Oh.."

"The day you left I told her that we couldn't continue the way we were and she agreed. I didn't have to tell her what happened she guessed. It's only you I have ever loved Buffy." He looked down then raised his eyes to her and said "I never bit her either." The fact that he had never tasted her blood pleased her. That was something only they shared which was nice.

She understood that it had just been a mutual decision to reduce the loneliness in their lives. To have the physical contact with another person, not necessarily for sex but for comfort as well. How could she not understand that? It was part of why she had been fucking Spike.

"I get that Angel. It is part of why I was with Spike. I needed to feel alive and he was the only one that was cool and I could pretend was you."

"How did we screw up our lives so bad Buffy?" He said pulling her into his arms and embracing her.  
"Well no need to worry because from now on, if you want, we can be together and nothing can change that. All the past is, is the past. It made us who we are but can't rule what we do."

"I do so love you Buffy. With all my heart and for all time. You are mine now and forever." His mouth claimed hers for a searing kiss. One that held promise for a future together.

"I love you too Angel. Lets go tell the others our news then I need to ring Dawn and tell her."

"You can use the office downstairs if you like."

"Sure." They headed out the door to go downstairs. "By the way who is Groo?"

Part 10

An hour later.

The LA gang had been planning to have a celebration for Buffy and Angel. Willow, Tara, Dawn and Xander were on their way to LA to help celebrate for the night. Willow had managed a protection spell over the town to last for 24 hours that they were away. No need to take chances.

Wesley was looking though all his prophesies and was on the phone to Giles in London trying to find out if everything would be fine with the baby. Buffy and Angel had only shared their fears with Wesley. No need to scare the others if there was no need. Especially with Dawn coming. Buffy had a feeling that Dawn's increasing strength had something to do with the pregnancy. What, she did not know.

Lorne had made her hum, she refused to sing, and said that all he read from her was that she was pregnant and very happy. No bad vibes he said. That was a good sign.

Buffy and Angel were cuddling on the couch. Buffy was sitting in Angel's lap and started to nod off.

Angel picked her up and carried her up to his room. He placed her on the bed and was just about to pull a rug over her when she woke up.

"Angel? How did I get here?"

"Hey baby. You feel asleep so I carried you up to our room."

"Our room?"

Angel sat on the bed next to her. He took her hand in his and looked down to her. "Yes Buffy. From now on we are a team. You, our baby and me. This is our future." He placed a hand on her lower abdomen over their baby. "I'm not sure how we are going to work this Buffy. You need to be in Sunnydale and I can't leave L.A. but this I do promise you. When ever you are here then this is you room as much as my room for as long as you want."

"Oh Angel. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me that we are back together and you want to be a part of our child's life. As excited as I am I am also scared. I'm not sure I can do this on my own."

"There is no need for you to be scared. We are in this together. Forever?"

"Forever? I like the sound of that."

Buffy leaned up and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. It was only meant to be a quick thank you kiss but as always turned straight into passion as soon as they touched. Angel pulled her towards him and they both fell back on the bed kissing and holding each other tightly. Buffy moved her hand from his back to the hem of his shirt and started to lift it off him.

Angel grabbed her hand and stilled it. "No Buffy. We don't know if we can do this remember? We don't want to hurt the baby."

Buffy pulled her hand out from his and placed it on the side of his face. "It's OK Angel. After I rang Dawn I rang my doctor. She said it is fine to make love as long as I am comfortable. Sex will not do any harm to our child."

"Are you sure?" He still had a worried look on his face. He would just about give anything to be able to make love to her but he wouldn't put their child at risk.

"Yes my Angel. Now make love to me."

Angel kissed her again. It started slowly then it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. They quickly shed each other of their clothes. With in minutes he was inside her. They both let out a sigh of relief once he was.

They just lay there both enjoying the feel of him buried deep inside her. She loved the way that he stretched her to fit his rather large erection inside her tightness. When he was there she felt complete. With neither Riley nor Spike had she ever once felt the contentment that Angel made her feel. The best part was knowing he was hers forever. She knew that this time he wouldn't leave her. She got to share everything with him.

Angel was loving the feel of her wet pussy tightly around his cock. He just stopped there for a minute. Relishing in the fact that he could be with her now. With her and in her. Now he was back where he had only ever wanted to be, he could nearly die a happy man. Luckily he didn't have to and he got to enjoy this all again.

He slowly pulled out, not all the way, just leaving the tip of his large penis inside her. He then pushed straight back into her. This earnt him a low moan of pleasure from deep in her throat and caused him to growl. He loved giving her pleasure and he was lucky enough that she was comfortable with him to not be shy and show him just how she felt.

It wasn't long before they were both climaxing. Feeling their orgasms just as strong and just as intense as the last time. He refused to drink from her though. She had turned her head to allow him access to her neck but her denied her. Said it may not be good for the baby. This was something she could not ask her doctor about.

Angel tucked Buffy into a tight embrace and told her to sleep. She was tired still and he had to let her rest. The Sunnydale gang would be here soon but at least she could get an hour or so. With in minutes they were both asleep.

That night at the party

Buffy and Angel were enjoying a slow dance together. It was nice to just be close and hold each other. It seemed lifetimes since they had been able to do this without every one disapproving or worrying. All their friends had been genuinely happy for them when they had shared the news of the baby. They would have liked to not tell anyone but Dawn for a while but in their world things could not be kept secret. This just lead to big trouble and they didn't need anymore of that.

Buffy had been especially worried about how Dawn would take the news. It's not that Dawn didn't like Angel in actual fact she adored him, even though they had not technically met till after he left Sunnydale they all had memories of the three of them when Buffy and Angel had dated when she was in high school. Though Dawn had been thrilled. She was very excited about being an aunt and also getting Angel back in their lives.

They had converted the foyer of the hotel in to a party area, well Cordy and Fred had. They had food and drink and good music as well. Cordy was dancing with Groo, Fred with Gunn, Willow with Tara. Xander, Dawn, Wesley & Lorne were sitting and talking. Buffy looked around the room and noticed all the people who were dear to her and Angel. It was nice to have such a great group of friends who were like a family to them both. She was looking forward to getting to know the LA gang better.

Buffy looked up at Angel. He felt her move and looked down into her hazel eyes. "What?" He asked grinning. He had barely removed the grin all day, it was nice to see.

"I was just wondering if life could get any better than this. Everything is just perfect. The way it always should have been." Buffy said, quiet enough just for the two of them to hear.

"I know what you mean. It is all a bit surreal but definitely good."

Just then the room was bathed in a brilliant white light. All the couples broke apart to see where it was coming from. Before they could think too much two people appeared to them.

"Hello Warrior. Hello Slayer." Said the dark haired female with golden skin and dressed in a navy blue toga style robe. Next to her stood a blond haired, gold skinned man who was dressed similarly.

Buffy looked from the golden couple to Angel and back again. He had done the same. "Who are you?" Asked Buffy.

"Their the Oracles." Stated Angel more to himself than anyone in particular. "Your dead. I saw you myself….How?" He had existed long enough that he should have realised that anything was possible in this world now.

"Yes we are the Oracles. Only our physical bodies were dead. We were moved to a higher plane. Since that day we have been gathering our strength to return to your dimension. We have only just been able to do so and we have been sent to give you and your mate a message." Answered the male.

"Who sent you?" Asked Buffy.

"The Powers That Be." Answered the female.

"What is the message?" Asked Angel. He had not let go of Buffy since they had turned up. Last time he had lost everything he held dear to him. If they were to take this away from him he didn't know if he would be able to cope this time. Last time nearly killed him. "Is there more danger coming? A specific demon?" In their line of business they were not give a heads up when it came to demons to often. Cody's visions were often more after the fact.

"No warrior this is about your child." Said the female moving to stand in front of Buffy.

Angel instinctively moved in between the female Oracle and Buffy. "You are not doing anything to our child." Angel was angry. What right did the Powers That Be have over his child? None. He and Buffy would have a hard time but they would keep their family, Dawn and the baby, safe no matter what it cost them. It was taking all his effort to hold his demon back.

"We are not here to harm your child warrior but just to give you some information." Informed the male.

"What information?" Angel's politeness had run out.

"This child will be very important in the fight against evil…"

"Oh great. Just what every expecting mother wants to hear about her baby." Whispered Buffy, more to herself than the group. Although she had been quite Angel had heard ever word and knew she was worried too.

"….As your second child it has a role in this world." Finished the male Oracle.

"What do you mean second child?" Asked Angel and Buffy in unison.

"You may have been away somewhere," Buffy said waving her arms around the place then bringing them back to rest over her baby, "but this is Angel and my first child. I may have died but I would have remembered having a child. I remembered everything else." As she said this she shyly gazed at Angel. She had not told him that she had remembered that day but now was not the time for that.

"You and the Ensoulled Vampire already have a child. The day he was human you conceived a child. We are able to turn back time to prevent the Mohra Demons blood mixing with his to make him human but we were not able to reverse the creation of a soul."

Angel looked to Buffy. "You don't remember that but.."

"Yes I do Angel. When I died I got back the memories of that day. The demon in your office, you in the sun, feeling your heartbeat, breaking the kitchen table, ice cream and then the pain. Having it taken away but worst of all promising you I wouldn't forget but I did. I am so sorry Angel. They were memories I wanted even if painful."

"Can you ever forgive me for turning the day back?"

"Of course. You were thinking of everyone else before yourself. How could I not? You put my life and the lives of innocent people you don't know ahead of your own humanity. It just made me love you more." Buffy told him. They were facing each other and holding each other tightly. All the memories of that day going though both their minds.

"What happened to the child?" Asked a tearful Angel.

"We took the child and gave her back to the Slayer 9 months later. She has been with the Slayer ever since."

Buffy and Angel looked at each other. Was this possible? Had they really created a child that day? It wasn't like birth control had been high on their agenda. With Angel being human it was a possibility. They both turned and looked at Dawn. Was she their daughter? Was she destined to spend her life fighting the evils her parents did? Would their second child also have the same destiny?

"Is Dawn our child?" Asked Buffy with tears in her eyes.

"Yes she is Slayer."

Dawn was standing there in shock. She had just found out she was 'wanted' after all. They had all tried to tell her but ever since finding out she was the key and then being made human she felt out of place. As though she didn't belong. Buffy being back had helped a great deal but also been hard as well to watch Buffy deal with being brought back from paradise. If her and Angel were her parents then she was actually a real person not just a holding space for the key.

Buffy and Angel were moving towards her. Dawn looked up at them with her big brown eyes that Buffy instantly noticed were just like Angel's. How had she missed it before? She could see the question in them. Asking were they happy or disappointed to find out that she, Dawn, was their daughter.

Buffy and Angel enveloped Dawn and a near bone-breaking hug considering their combined strength. "Oh Dawnie I am so sorry I didn't know before."

"Are you….Are you…." Dawn couldn't bring herself to voice her concerns and questions about whether they wanted this or not.

"Yes we are. Angel and I couldn't be happier to find out that you are our daughter. Although I didn't remember that day for a long time, I have the memories now and I can tell you that you were born out pure love that I have for Angel and that he has for me. It was the most amazing 24 hours of my life." Buffy told Dawn while tears streamed down her face on to Dawn's shirt.

"Buffy's right Dawn. I have loved your mother from the moment I saw her and it grew every day that I knew her. The 24 hours we had when I was human were very special and now we know just how special, because we got you. We both love you very much. You do realise that don't you?"

"Oh and I love you both as well. It is just a bit unreal at the moment, but definitely cool." Dawn looked up to her father and down to her mother and grinned.

"At least now we know why you are taller than me. You take after your father." Laughed Buffy. The three of them had forgotten about the rest of the gang and the Oracles.

"We couldn't tell you before now as the two of you could not be together. Now that you are you need to take care of you family. You cannot do this properly until you tell the Slayer about the ring Warrior. About the meaning of the ring."

Angel's head snapped up from where he had been holding and looking at the two most important women in his life.

"The ring? How did you know?"

"We know all remember?" Said the Oracles together.

"What ring Angel?"

Angel looked over Dawn to Buffy. "Remember the ring I gave you for your 17th Birthday? That night on the docks?"

"The claddagh ring. Of course I remember it. I don't have it though. I left it at the mansion just before you came back from.. well came back." Buffy didn't like to think about how she had sent him to hell for all those decades. It was something they needed to talk about one day but neither had been able to.

"Back in Ireland when I was human it was an Irish tradition among the poor to exchange those as wedding rings."

"So does this mean we are married?"

"Not legally in America but in tradition yes. How do you feel about that?"

"Remember when I said this day couldn't get any better? I was wrong. I got you back in my life. I have a beautiful teenage daughter and another baby on the way and I just found out I am married to the one man I have ever loved with all my heart. You could say this is the happiest day of my life basically."

Angel leaned down and kissed Buffy. He tried to show her in a kiss that he felt the same as her.

"Oh gross, not in front of the kids." Called Xander from behind them. Everyone smiled and had a laugh.

"Don't think we have forgotten the rest of you. We have been watching you all every day and we know the sacrifices you make. The Warrior and the Slayer fight evil because they were chosen to and this is the path they must lead. You on the other hand have chosen this life for yourselves. A life of helping innocent people. A life of fighting the darkness of this world that they do not even know exists nor could most comprehend it.

Cordelia – Thank you for the years you have been with Angel. You were his support system after Doyle died. Without you we would have lost him again. It was you who helped him to stay in the human world and not move back into the shadows when he moved to the City of Angels. The visions you get are reward for deciding to stay and fight the evil when you could have gone on with your life.

Wesley – Thank you. Although you were originally Buffy's second watcher your real destiny was here with Angel. To guide him in his quest to help people. It was your watcher training that we needed for you to learn so that you would be able to help him but it is you character that enables you to stay and use that knowledge.

Willow – Thank you. You have been by Buffy's side since the beginning of her calling to the Hellmouth. Your wicca abilities have surpassed all that we ever expected from you. You will need to learn to control the magic that you have inside of you but you will do immeasurable good with this talent.

Xander – Thank you. We know that many times you have felt useless in the fight against evil. You often wished you had a power to contribute as Buffy and Willow have. What you do not realise is that you do contribute greatly. You are the backbone of Buffy and Willow. They wouldn't have been able to devlope and embrace their abilities with out the support you gave them and continue to give them.

Charles and Winifred – Thank you both. You have been a very stable support system for Angel, Wesley and Cordelia. Without you they would have drifted apart before now. It is not your brute strength Charles or your brains Fred that we brought you into this family for but it is your passion for good and for doing the right thing. That is an amazing virtue to have. Do not ever lose that.

Lorne and Groo – Thank you both. You both came to this dimension from Pylea. Not the nicest of dimensions but this one's not rosy all the time either. You have both chosen the path to help people who do not know of your homeland nor could they ever understand the life you lead there. With your empathic abilities Lorne and the Groosalug's strength you have both become an integral part of this team.

Tara – Thank you. Your level head has helped Willow more times than even she realises. She needs your loving support as both a partner and a wiccan.

The Powers That Be would like to say thank you very much to each and every one of you. It may seem that sometimes the Slayer and the Warrior are the only ones that are recognized for their contributions but fear not we know what you put into this life.

The Oracles turned and were about to leave when Buffy asked about Dawn's growing strength. "She is coming into the powers she inherited from her mother. Due the fact that Angel was human she will not inherit any of his Vampire abilities. You must train her so she can take over charge of the Hellmouth now you are with child." With that they disappeared as quickly they had arrived.

The meeting with the Oracles had drained everyone and soon they all retired to their rooms. Earlier Fred and Cordy had made up a few rooms for the Sunnydale gang so they could stay over night.

Angel, Buffy and Dawn were all in Angel's room talking. Buffy and Angel were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Dawn had her head in Buffy's lap and her feet in Angel's. Angel and Buffy were reluctant to let her go to her room to sleep. Afraid this would all turn out to be a dream.

"Dawnie you can pick any room you like and we can do it up with what ever you chose. You and Buffy can go shopping and buy some new things for your room." Angel told her. He was overwhelmed with feelings of fatherly love for Dawn and wanted to make it up to her. If he hadn't turned back time she might have been able to have a normal childhood.

"Angel you are not going to spoil her. We can bring a few things from home and I am sure there is a fair bit of furniture around this hotel that we can do up and use in her room. What do you think Dawnie?"

"Well if Angel … or should I say Dad, wants to spend money on me who am I to say no."

"Dawn," Said Buffy sternly, "you are not going to spend all Angel's hard earned money." She noticed the disappointed look on both Dawn and Angel's faces. "Ok you two. We can buy a few new things but not a whole bedroom full." They all laughed.

It was all going to be fine. Buffy had the family she had always wanted. Life really couldn't get any better than this. She said a silent pray of thanks to the Powers that Be.

AN : I know Dawn really has blue eyes but this sounded better. Please forgive me. 


End file.
